<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不知者无罪 by Uranusjy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319459">不知者无罪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy'>Uranusjy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>写于2016.5.2</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>丕植, 曹丕/曹植</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不知者无罪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>写于2016.5.2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阳光毫无顾忌地穿过大敞的殿门，轻巧跨过高高的门槛，仅洒落在殿前的一隅。</p><p>太后妆容憔悴，泪珠子滴滴答答地往下掉，手绢上盈满了泪水，折射着微弱的白光，“若是子建也去了……若是我的植儿也去了……”她抽噎难言，泪水模糊了视线，看不清眼前冷面的帝王。见了也是伤心！她索性背了身子，借着宫人的手用绢子揩去眼泪，定了定心神，良久后，半是自怜半是埋怨地喃喃道：“连丧二子，我这未亡人，还有何理由活在这世上？”</p><p>一旁的曹丕恍若未闻般纹丝不动，面容冷峭，十二旒下表情晦暗不明，一句敷衍的劝慰都不肯说。他知道这话是冲他来的，倒也并不恼怒，心里麻木得只觉得可笑。</p><p>传言罢了，她却深信不疑。</p><p>也许是早就习惯。</p><p>他深知卞氏一贯宠爱曹植，对自己却总是冷言冷语，好不容易夸赞一声，仍是三句不离“子建”。她对曹植向来凡事都听之任之，儿时兄弟二人同游，曹植惯爱闯祸，不是踢翻了砚台，打碎了酒盏，就是弄坏了父亲那些扔得乱七八糟的收藏品。曹植总是苦苦哀求曹丕帮他担下，曹丕看不得弟弟眼泪汪汪的样子，也念在他年纪尚小，就硬着头皮把所有错都往自己身上揽。</p><p>每次无外乎都会挨得母亲一顿好训，有时父亲知道了，他免不得还得跪上几个时辰。饿得头晕眼花时，曹植就偷偷地溜进来，身上脏兮兮的，也不知道是白天疯玩蹭的，还是为了溜进来受的苦。</p><p>“阿兄——！”</p><p>曹丕一惊，本来昏昏欲睡的脑子瞬间清醒过来。曹植见他抬头，便蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来，靠着他亲昵地蹲下，从衣服里掏出揣了很久的面饼，递给他，“对不起，阿兄。”</p><p>曹植的眼睛很亮，很清澈，曹丕无端想到那条他们从来没有见过的江水。</p><p>曹丕多想让时光都停留在那个午后。可他后来发现，就算曹植一时找不到替罪羊，可怜巴巴地向母亲认个错，母亲竟从来都不会责骂他。他有一次终于忍不住，向卞氏袒露真相时，卞氏却又将他训了一顿——做兄长的，怎么还能把错往弟弟身上推？</p><p>曹丕冷冷瞥见母亲在阳光下愈发刺目的白发——倏然又收回了眼神。他恨恨地攥了攥拳，她老人家都活过了一个甲子，可自己呢？嗟我白发，生一何早，本该就属于自己的东西，却偏要殚精竭虑，等到华发早生。</p><p>他曹子建是什么人？不是口口声声喊着要建功立业么？怎么可能甘心自戕？</p><p>“母亲，”</p><p>丹墀下遥遥露出一个熟悉又陌生的身影。</p><p>一片白茫茫的天幕之下，一个未束冠带，肩负鈇锧且赤足的瘦弱男子，一步步艰难地从丹陛下一级一叩，到最后一阶时，便踉踉跄跄地一下跪倒在地，伏下那七尺男儿挺拔的脊梁，叩首，请罪。血顺着他匀称漂亮的肩胛缓缓流下，一滴一滴，惶惶然地向外延去，好似那洒落一地的泪水，无人捡起。</p><p>仿佛过了几千万年的时光，他才复缓缓开口：“母亲，雍丘王到了。”却未允他起身。</p><p>太有意思了。他不禁哑然而笑。</p><p>记忆中的曹子建，本该是着深衣，佩长剑，峨冠博带，行走庙堂；或是纵马行酒，呼朋引伴，随口吟诵的诗赋，也应盛誉九州。却不该，是如今这般，满脸狼狈，风流全无，只是哀哀地扑在他脚下委屈不已。</p><p>委屈？</p><p>若当初输的是他，只怕现在叩首哀求的人，该是自己吧。</p><p>想到这里，曹丕便笑不出来了。</p><p>父亲喜爱曹植那过人的才气，每次讽诵时，总会禁不住喜笑颜开，而对曹丕的文章，他却从未表露过过多的喜爱之情，不过是点点头，甚至有时还会皱着眉头批评几句。他每次挨了训，便琢磨着父亲的意思反复修改，直到父亲满意为止。他惯常爱把自己闷在屋子里，咬着笔杆苦苦思虑。有时曹植会到书房里找他，拉着他的袖子拽他出去玩，他便不动声色地盖住正在写的文章，好声好气地哄走这个难缠的弟弟，然后才肯再面对这残章。</p><p>曹植每作一篇好文章，曹丕总会拐弯抹角地找过来抢先读一遍，而对于自己的文章，他却极少给曹植看过。一种自卑的羞耻感一直铭刻在他心头，他害怕弟弟嘲笑他。</p><p>可藏不住的，曹植又是好奇的性格，曹丕有次在写诗时被父亲叫去，竹简和笔摊在桌上晾着，还没来得及收起。曹植刚好在这间隙中来找他，屋中无人，便等着曹丕回来。百无聊赖间他正好瞥见桌上摊开的诗稿，他凑上前去，低低读着阿兄端正瘦削的字。</p><p>只读了一行，忽然被一声急促的叫声打断：“子建！”他下意识循声望去，刚一回头，曹丕就冲过来夺过那一件诗稿，笔被碰掉在地上，尚未干涸的墨汁点点抛洒。</p><p>曹丕心如擂鼓，抓着竹简一时没了下文，气氛尴尬不已。曹植也愣了，过了一会儿，才试探地唤了一声：“阿兄？”</p><p>“没事没事……”曹丕低头把竹简卷好，竭力平复一时涌上来的情绪，“你，有事？”</p><p>曹植摇摇头，很快又恢复了轻松的笑容：“新猎得一只兔子，想请阿兄来尝尝鲜。”说罢，他瞄了两眼曹丕手中的竹简，纠结再三，才说道，“阿兄，你为什么不让我看看呢？或许我也可以帮你改改啊。”</p><p>帮我改改……曹丕一下子就沉下心去，指尖抠着串着竹简的丝绳，良久，终于缓缓舒展开那根手指。</p><p>“不必了。”</p><p>曹植伏跪在地，散乱的头发垂在地面上，血腥味在鼻腔里漫开。</p><p>“罪臣曹植，参见陛下。”</p><p>天阶到了尽头，他却还那么远。</p><p>时间仿佛没有流动，不知道过了多久。四周只有母亲的啜泣声、低语声，甚至咒骂声，却始终没有，那个熟悉又漠然的声音。阿兄，我早就不会再和你争夺权力了，你竟然……还这么恨我吗。</p><p>泪水扑簌簌地落下来，落在血水里。</p><p>终于。</p><p>“朕于天下无所不容，而况植乎？——雍丘侯，平身。”</p><p>曹植抬起头，长时间僵硬的姿势让他的头有些晕，眼前天旋地转，那帝王冠冕上的十二旒却无比清晰。他捕捉到曹丕迅速把头转过去，将凝视在自己身上的视线移走，却短时间不知道该把眼神聚焦到何处，茫然两秒后又恢复漠然，低下头去，似乎在把玩着手中的香囊。可惜这太拙劣了，曹植看得到他冠子上的挂着的坠子还在自顾自地晃荡。</p><p>曹植知道自己不该笑，可他忍不住觉得开心。至少，阿兄还是在乎他的。</p><p>曹丕捻着香囊上的流苏，刻意忽略去了弟弟那傻得可以的笑容。年少无知。他咬牙，用力掐住软软的流苏，可终究还是颓然松开了，就像那一次被偷看了新作的诗时，听见那人真诚而天真的话一样。</p><p>我恨你夺去了我作为嫡长子应有的爱。</p><p>可你，偏偏又什么都不知道，什么都不懂。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>